Jack's Girl
by greengirl82
Summary: It's Jack's birthday and he's in love. All he wants is to spend the  day with his girl and lay his heart on the line...


**Jack's Girl**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds. You know that, right?

Summary: It's Jack's birthday and he's in love. Inviting her over for the small party, he lays his heart on the line.

Timeline: AU Present Day

Special Thanks To: the anonymous reviewer "**a**" for the prompt.

A/N: So this popped into my head and I couldn't resist, I hope it lives up to "**a**" expectations.

Thanks for reading, please remember to review...

* * *

><p>William Stafford said, "Kids: they dance before they learn there is anything that isn't music."<p>

* * *

><p>Jack stood in front of the mirror in his father's closet, double checking his appearance.<p>

This was an important night for the newly turned six year old, not only was it his birthday, but the girl he loved was coming to the small party.

He shook his head laughing at the idea that someone his age could be in love, but he was.

Jack remembered the shocked look on Hotch's face when he told his dad he didn't want a big birthday party, that all he wanted was a small dinner with her.

He saw an amused look on his dad's face as he agreed to it.

Jack walked into the living room and saw Hotch give him a nod of approval on his suit and tie.

"Looking good, Jack." Hotch said trying to hold into his chuckle.

"Thanks." Jack said looking around the dining room table, he walked over straightening out the silverware and napkins as he sighed.

"Daddy?" Jack called out "What time is it?"

Hotch looked over at the clock on the stove, "6:30. Did your girl say what time she'd come over?"

"Around now." Jack said hearing the doorbell ring. "I'll get it."

"Ask who it is first." Hotch instructed walking over to the table and placing the soda cans out on the table for Jack and his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Hotch couldn't believe how cute it was, Jack falling in love with a little girl from his class.<p>

He wasn't worried that it was happening so soon, he remembered his own crush at a young age before figuring out how what love really was.

_'Besides it's just puppy love, right?' _Hotch thought.

"Daddy" Jack called out causing Hotch to look up "Meet my girl."

Hotch's jaw dropped when he saw her. Shaking his head in disbelief at the person standing beside his son.

"Emily?" Hotch asked.

Her own face equally confused, caused Emily to turn to the child next to her.

"Jack? You didn't tell your dad you invited me here for your birthday?" Emily asked lowering herself to Jack's height.

Jack frowned, "I told Daddy that I invited my girlfriend over."

Hotch let out a light chuckle, while Emily shot Hotch a look.

"Jack, sweetie" Emily said pulling the boy with her into a chair, "You know how much you mean to me, right?"

* * *

><p>Jack nodded, "I love you, Emmy."<p>

Smiling, "I love you, too." Emily said, "But I can't be your girlfriend."

Jack's smile fell, "Why?"

"Jack" Emily said slowly as she ran her hand soothingly up his back "You're a sweet little guy, but you're not ready for a girlfriend. You are still young, and you have your whole life ahead of you."

"But, I love you..." Jack whispered.

Pulling Jack into a hug, "Sweetie, you have my heart but it's just not meant to be."

"Do you love another boy?" Jack asked when she pulled out of their hug.

"Another boy?" Emily said looked at Hotch who had a smirk on his face "There is no other boy..."

"But a grown up man." Jack finished softly.

* * *

><p>"Jack..." Emily said looking for help from Hotch.<p>

Hotch kneeled in front of the two, "Jack, buddy. Look at me."

Jack lifted his head to look at Hotch, "Buddy, Emily needs someone her own age, and you have to find a girl your own age. I know it's not fair, but it will get easier."

Jack nodded, and looked up at Emily, "Can we still be friends?"

Emily nodded, "Always."

Jack hugged Emily, and pulled back, "You're boyfriend better treat you right or he'll have to answer to me."

Emily smiled, while Hotch raised an eyebrow at that.

"Come on buddy" Hotch said "Let's go wash your hands before we eat dinner."

"Ok" Jack said sighing.

"Hey Jack" Emily said pulling the present out of her pocket "Happy Birthday, sweetie."

"Thank you, Emmy" Jack said kissing her cheek then rushing off with his present.

* * *

><p>Emily looked up at the smirking Hotch, "Don't say it. Don't say one word."<p>

Shaking his head, "Not even going there. But man, Jack?"

"Afraid of a little competition?" Emily said smiling at him, "You heard what he said, my boyfriend better treat me right or he'll have to deal with Jack."

Wrinkling his nose, he looked at her, "Well that wasn't at all not intimidating."

"Well, like father like son." Emily said seeing the confusion on his face, "He's the spitting image of you."

Leaning in, "Well then we've got good taste in women." Hotch said kissing Emily.

The patter of Jack's feet pull the two apart and look over at the returned Jack.

"Yucky." Jack said shaking his head "Better wash up or you'll get cooties."

Hotch chuckled as Jack sat at the table eyeing his presents while Hotch pulled the laughing Emily into his arms.

* * *

><p>"Family love is messy, clinging and of an annoying and repetitive pattern, like bad wallpaper." Friedrich Nietzsche<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

So the review button asked how excited are you for the new season? Tell him...


End file.
